


Caçador

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Caminho solitário por essas estradas de trevas. Não tenho medo, não tenho pressa. Sou apenas um caçador, de todos o mais nobre, de todos o mais vil. E quando teus olhos tocam minha escuridão, não é a mim que se deve atribuir o receio ou invocar a compaixão. Sou apenas um homem do mundo, de todos o mais pobre, de todos o mais servil. Mas quando tuas asas tocam minha solidão, eu não sou mais do que um pecador.





	1. Aproxima-te

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Vem, minha presa querida. Vem de encontro a mim. Traze contigo teus olhos rubros e tuas correntes de prata. Traze teu ódio flamejante e tua honra maculada. Prensa teus lábios com rancor. Cerra teus punhos até a pele sangrar. Chega bem perto, bem pertinho, chega bem junto assim.  
Aproxima-te, minha cara presa. Aproxima-te, que quem manda sou eu. Traze tuas palavras mordazes. Traze teu ferido corpo coberto de gazes. Abre teus olhos cheios de vingança. Move teu braço em tua louca dança. Brada. Grita. Insulta. Aproxima-te com esse ardor só teu.  
Dize, minha doce presa. Dize as palavras que não podes calar. Não tenhas piedade do assassino que sou. Mostra tudo que tens. Mostra teu medo. Mostra tua raiva. Mostra teu amor. Não escondas nada de mim. Eleva tua corrente. Sussurra tua voz. Não hesites conforme chega o fim.  
Vem, minha presa. Vem, que a noite lá fora cai. Vem, que este céu é nosso. Vem, que o tempo não volta mais. Esquece tudo. Renuncia a tudo. Mostra a que vieste e a que vais ficar. Mostra que nada que eu faça poderá te machucar. Mas se cometeres o mais leve deslize, se dispensares o mais breve toque a este nobre caçador... Ah, minha presa! Não te arrependas. Pois a morte é o menor dos males quando se tem diante de si o mais vil pecador.


	2. Ouve-me

Minha presa desavisada, que são essas linhas que te contornam os lábios? Que são esses rancores que te enfeiam a alma? Que são esses teus olhos marejados?   
Minha humilde presa, que são essas correntes que pelo chão se arrastam? São os grilhões do pesadelo teu? São o presente de sangue encharcado, encharcado de sangue do passado que se perdeu? São essas mãos que esganam e rasgam, amordaçando o pássaro que triste chora, que fraco suspira, que se esvai aos poucos sem qualquer defesa?  
Minha presa querida, que são essas vozes que gritas com louvor? São os fantasmas desse sonho que da tua infância este monstro roubou? São as sombras da cor maldita, da esperança perdida, da lembrança garrida que pesadelo se tornou?  
Ah, minha cara presa... Não me culpes por tua fraqueza. Seca essas lágrimas que escorrem por tuas alvas faces. Ouve-me, que tudo tem desenlace, e a mão que apedreja é a mesma que afaga. Não eleves esse braço, não gires esse corpo. Desmancha-te a meus pés como um pássaro sem asas. Mas não te enganes com minhas palavras... Quero-te vivo, não te quero morto.


	3. Clama

Minha bela presa... Que audácia! Que atrevimento! Como te atreves a desafiar a mim com tanto vigor? Não te ensinaram teus pais a escolher as batalhas? Por que levantas teus braços? Estás a rezar com tamanho fervor? Esquece essas tolas preces, que de nada adianta rogar a teu Deus. Já Lhe caíste no esquecimento. E, se de ti Ele ainda se lembra, perdoará as tuas falhas?  
Minha presa ingênua... Tua obstinação é meu maior divertimento. Que graça têm teus olhos flamejantes. Que música tem tua voz afogada em vingança. Não me suscitas o ódio quando te moves em um rompante. Teu desequilíbrio é quase um contentamento. Detém-te, não ataques, que esse teu insulto a mim não alcança.  
Minha presa débil, cansaste de lutar? Não havias prometido acorrentar-me ao inferno? Cuida-te, minha cara presa. Cuida de tua retaguarda, pois o Destino sempre há de nos ferir com nosso próprio ferro.  
Ah, minha presa... Estás entregue à tua exaustão? Onde está teu Deus agora? Abandonou-te à solidão! Escuta-me, cara presa, que minha paciência não é infinita. Ergue esses olhos rubros quando eu me aproximar. Dize-me as palavras que não queres calar, que eu as escutarei. Sob esse manto de estrelas, sob esta noite maldita, hás de me clamar o perdão... e eu o concederei.


	4. Dize

Que luzes são essas em teu olhar? Que sorriso cálido é esse em teu rosto? Desististe da luta? Não era teu objetivo completar a vingança? Não era teu desejo cravar em minha pele, fincar em meu peito, a dor da tua vida roubada?  
Que fazes? Que pensas? Que risos são esses? Que são os olhares? Por que caminhas como se tivesses um lugar ao sol? Não escolheste as trevas?  
Por que ergues tuas asas como um pássaro que ousa voar uma vez mais? Elas estão quebradas! Por que cantas nesse tom calmo se o ódio ainda habita teu coração? Por que esqueceste a nossa batalha?  
No caminho que segues, há companhia a teu lado. Vê esses sorrisos. Ouve essas palavras. Aqueles que lhe falam não irão maltratá-lo. São teus amigos. São tua casa. Eles desejam teu bem.  
Por isso tu te afastas de mim. Fizeste uma promessa? Prometeste a eles que não seguirás mais as trevas? E agora sorris como se teu mundo fosse novo. E agora cantas como se essa casa fosse o teu todo. Em teus olhos, não brilha mais o tom carmesim.  
Voa, passarinho. Voa em direção à tua felicidade. Voa para onde encontra aconchego. Canta, passarinho. Recupera a tua identidade. Acalma-te em teu sossego. Teus amigos estarão sempre por perto e por ti farão de tudo, pois se eles são a tua casa, para eles, tu és um importante pedaço do mundo. E caminha. Caminha para onde teus desejos levarem.  
Mas, passarinho...  
Mantém-te desperto.


	5. Volve

Espanto-me. Não deveria. Essa alma, conheço-a como se fosse minha. Também nasci no inferno. Fui gestado pela dor. Não conheci sorrisos ternos. Tornei-me caçador. Mas tu, meu passarinho, tu tiveste passado diverso. Gestado no amor e no carinho, na ingenuidade imerso. Tu foste criança, mais do que eu poderia ser. Mas, diante de teus obstinados olhos, tua esperança há de desfalecer.  
Maestria. Perspicácia. Que golpe mais belo! Prendeste-me, minha presa, em tuas correntes de ferro. Mas de quem será a vitória? Vê teu rosto. Ouve tua voz. Perdeste a batalha, pois teus amigos por ti se sacrificaram, e tua honra não te permitirá abandoná-los. Estás encurralado! Venci. Hei de morrer em teus braços, mas minha liberdade já foi garantida.  
Estou calmo. A serenidade é um caminho, não o fim. Permaneço em meu silêncio enquanto tu te destróis, mergulhas cada vez mais fundo nessa angústia que queima e corrói. Encara-me com esse fogo, esbraveja em minhas faces. Não me incomodarás, passarinho, sejam quais forem tuas palavras. A cabeça que hoje morre é a Aranha que em breve renasce.  
E o medo, passarinho, o medo é algo teu. São teus amigos quem está em perigo. Foi teu plano que na ânsia se perdeu. Vês? Percebes? Que importa o que farás comigo? A tensão sobre teus ombros cai. O terror as tuas mãos treme. E os teus olhos... quão belos eles são... vibrando do desejo... vibrando da paixão. Neles, eu vejo a luta, a resistência, a derrota. Mas tu nunca foste louco. No fundo da tua razão, entendes.  
Aguardo minha morte, mas ela não vem a meu encontro. Tu me libertas, minha presa, contrariando tudo. São teus amigos mais importantes que a vingança? Desde o princípio, eu já sabia a resposta... Não há por que tal espanto. E tu vais novamente para longe. Por quanto tempo pretendes fugir? Acreditas que obtiveste a vitória?  
Passarinho...  
Olha a tua volta!  
Da briga que compraste não fugirás tão fácil assim. Então, vai por enquanto. Esconde-te em qualquer lugar. Procura os olhos que tanto ama. Encontra os amigos que a ti tanto clamam. Tu já tocaste minhas trevas, logo, hás de retornar. Fuja... Ainda tens tempo. Mas saiba, passarinho, um dia tu virás de encontro a mim.  
E eu te quero. Agora mais do que nunca.


End file.
